


Caught at the Office

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc forgets his smokes in his desk... what he finds when he goes back to retrieve them is something he'd never expected... His CO in a compromising position...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught at the Office

The day had been long enough already and all the blond Lieutenant wanted to do was go home, kick his feet up, light a smoke and relax. He was well on his way to that too, was even going to snag himself a smoke now for the walk, until he realized his smokes weren’t in the breast pocket of his jacket as they usually were. No, he’d forgotten that earlier in the day he’d tossed the pack in his desk to keep them safe while he’d been outside helping with some reorganization that was going on in the store houses.

“Damn…” he thought to himself as he debated what to do. The pack was practically brand new and as he slipped his hand into his pocket, he realized that he’d spent the last of his money until payday on that pack so it wasn’t even possible to just pick up another on the way home. “Double damn…” he sighed to himself. “I don’t wonna go back to Command, but if I want ‘em, I gotta…”

Turning around, he retraced his path back to the office, the start of his evening already soured though he was trying very hard not to let it get to him. It was just a minor setback; it just meant his quiet, relaxing evening would have to wait another maybe half hour to start. It was worth it though; he knew there’d be little way he’d be able to relax without his sticks. Plus, the evening was warm, and the light glow of the street lamps lit up the street in a way that he couldn’t help but find a bit pretty. Maybe this trip back to Command wasn’t so bad after all.

When he arrived, the halls of Central Command were quiet, but then the later into the evening and night it got, that was no surprise. Sure there were people there around the clock, but at night it was usually just the bare compliment of night duty folks and a few officers that had way too much ambition and even more that they needed to get done. That being said, when he arrived back to the familiar office, one that he shared with not only his commanding officer, but his entire team, it was no surprise to see light slipping from beneath the door. The Chief was always one to pull late hours and more so now that he was a General with a lot more work to do.

Putting his hand to the knob, he gave it a turn but was surprised to find it locked. “Locked? Huh, that’s rare. Maybe Mustang just really didn’t wonna be bothered so he could work. He always does seem to get more done when everyone else is gone anyway, even with Hawkeye keeping him going,” he thought as he dug into his pocket for his keys. “Well I’ll be quick anyway, I’m sure Chief won’t mind…”

With a quick turn of the key and another to the door knob, he pushed the door open and walked inside. “Sorry to both…” he started but would only make it a step, not even far enough to take his hand from the door, before he was stopped short. What he saw was NOT what he was expecting at all. Swallowing hard, blue eyes remained fixed on the situation that had greeted him. Leaned back in his chair, eyes closed and light pants coming from his lips was his commanding officer, his hand lightly stroking over his fully erect length.

The sound of the door must have been enough to get Mustang’s attention though as those dark eyes opened and fell on him in a slight, momentary haze. There was no panic in those eyes though, but there was plenty in the blue ones that met them. “Chief… I… um… I didn’t… I’ll come back…” he stammered trying to find the will to move his legs, to leave the office, but he couldn’t even take his eyes away, much less anything else.

Still those dark eyes remained on him in the doorway, more focused now than they had initially been, a casual grin spreading over those thin lips. “You don’t have to,” Roy replied, a smooth, almost welcoming tone to his voice. “But I would ask that you at least close and relock the door Havoc, whatever you decide.” Not that he would say it, but Roy actually was entertained by the idea that his subordinate had caught him and even more so at the idea that he might actually join him in some fashion, even if it was just to watch. There was something to be said for feeling more fulfilled in this endeavor when it wasn’t just for one’s own pleasure and benefit and he had to admit, of his men, Havoc was the one he’d want to see him like this the most.

A nervous rock settled in the pit of his stomach, the smoker not sure exactly what to do. He was actually completely confused, a combination of knowing this wasn’t exactly something most people wanted other people to see, especially unexpectedly, and the fact that even though his first instinct would have him leave, he didn’t want to, he wanted to stay. That want was what confused him more than anything. He wasn’t into guys, at least he hadn’t really ever thought about it enough to think he might be. Plus, he wasn’t some pervert who got off on watching other people masturbate. Sure, he owned a dirty magazine or two, what healthy man didn’t, but this… this was something in a whole other league to him.

Even as his mind raced, Havoc found himself pushing the door closed behind him. Backing up against it, his fingers fumbled a bit to turn the lock. He didn’t dare take his gaze away from Roy though. Every moment had his heart pounding in his chest, his breath shallow. What was worse was the feeling of anticipation that was starting to build in his own groin. Standing there, he watched the grin on Roy’s face get a bit wider, clearly pleased that he had decided to stay. The man was clearly pleased he’d decided to stay and something about that sent shivers through Havoc’s body. The Chief WANTED him here, he could tell that much now. This didn’t help matters much, at least not for Havoc.

“Are you going to just stand all the way over there?” Roy asked, his hand starting to pick up the light rhythm it had when Havoc had arrived. It didn’t matter very much to Roy if Havoc stayed there or not, but he wished he wouldn’t. He loved having those sharp, blue eyes on him as he pleasured himself, but he would prefer it if they were closer. If truth be told, Roy actually wished that maybe he would come over to the desk, make it more of a personal feeling performance. Though the thought of the Lieutenant’s warm mouth working over his length was even more appealing but Roy knew better than to even mention that, at least for now. For the moment he decided to pick up the pace of his stroking instead, hoping to maybe entice Havoc a bit more.

And it was working.

Havoc stood back against the door, his heart racing, his breath becoming shallow. He was enjoying this way more than he thought he should have been. He had to do something, he knew he did. Standing against this door had him feeling like a naïve teenager, a feeling he didn’t care for but what was he going to do about it? The longer his eyes remained on Roy, the longer they watched his long, almost delicate looking fingers work his length, the more the burn in his own groin grew. It was very clear that his commanding officer was doing this for him now, just for him. Why was that so exciting? Havoc almost yearned to join him, no, he wanted to go over to that chair, stand behind it so he could take that length in his hand and satisfy Roy himself. He wanted to press his lips to his skin and watch as he came for him.

 The thoughts going through his mind had Havoc’s head spinning. He needed to simply stop and just breathe, get his head straight. He was a well trained soldier after all, able to easily keep his cool under fire; capable of carrying out complex, special missions… this should not be rattling him as badly as it was. He’d accepted what this was, or at least that he was curious of it so all he had to do was just figure out what to do next. He needed to clear his head, take a deep breath and just…

That’s when it came to him, he’d go for the one thing he’d actually come back here for. At the very least he wouldn’t look any more an idiot than he knew he already did just standing by the door. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath before pushing off the door and heading towards his desk. Havoc tried very hard to make sure that it looked completely natural too, making sure not to let the nervousness he felt trip him up. Leaning back against the piece of furniture, he brought his eyes back to Roy, his gaze easier now. One thing he couldn’t help but notice was that this vantage point was a lot better than the one by the door.

Slowly, he seemed to be coming to terms with this at least the watching part, but he still found himself very nervous. Reaching down, Havoc opened the drawer of his desk. Thankfully he had put his smokes in the top drawer and in an easy spot for him to get to. Taking them and his lighter from it, he carefully pushed it back in before tapping a stick out and putting the pack where it belonged in his pocket. He didn’t bring it to his lips just yet though, still caught up in watching Roy as he so meticulously eased his hand over his erection. Before he could think to stop it, his own tongue was gliding almost lustfully over his lips. It must have been pretty obvious since Roy grinned a bit more just after.

“You know there’s no smoking in the office Havoc,” Roy casually reminded him, leaving Havoc to only sigh a bit and place the cigarette on the desk behind him for the time being. Damn, there went that idea though he should have known better that to think Roy would let him get away with it. How was he going to deal with the more than obvious rise in his own pants now? He’d thought the nicotine would at least be able to calm him down but now…

Roy must have been able to tell by now how much Havoc found himself wanting. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt this strongly in a long time too so he was sure he was having trouble fully hiding it. The free hand of Roy’s came up, taking a chance in making this more interesting for them both, and motioned with a single finger for his subordinate to come closer. He could tell that Havoc had more interest than just watching, he wasn’t oblivious even with his own distraction. The General had actually only been half into it anyway once Havoc had entered, making the show of it more for his subordinate’s sake than anything else. He was trying to lure him in after all, get him to do more than just stand there. He had been patient though, letting Havoc come to his own conclusions as to what his desires were. The last thing he wanted was for him to run away, especially now. But the lick of those lips, the clear protrusion of his trousers, and the hint of red in his face, that was all Roy needed to know he’d interested the Lieutenant. Now all he had to do was reel him in as it were.

Seeing the action had Havoc swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. He wanted to go over, wanted to do more than just stand back and watch but he was still fighting with his own mind. This was his commanding officer and another man. Neither thing was considered ‘proper’ in this situation, but he wanted it none the less and part of him was still so confused by that want. But this was the man that Havoc had, and would again without a second thought, put his life on the line for. This was the man that had refused to have his eyes fixed until he knew that Havoc could walk again… and this was also the man that had only ‘left him behind’ because he had yelled at him to stop being a sentimental fool. There was a lot to be said for that and Havoc knew it.

Seeing the hesitation in Havoc’s eyes, Roy sat back a bit, pausing in his actions to consider his subordinate. “Do I have to make it an order for you to come over here Lieutenant?” he asked with a tone as sultry as silk. The look in Roy’s eyes suggested that he believed Havoc was thinking too hard about this, and he really was, but he’d never even considered being attracted to a man before and he’d certainly never thought about being with one. This wasn’t a light decision for him to make, though the less conscious parts of his body already seemed to make the decision for him.

“No sir,” Havoc replied as he stood up, his shoulders squaring for a moment as he took a deep breath. He was out of his rational mind and he knew it but the need, the temptation was just too much to ignore. Roy actually didn’t have to make it an order either, not really, though he admitted to himself that the idea of being ordered around like that actually sounded far more entertaining than it would under normal circumstances. No, Havoc had come over of his own free will and he knew it full well. Yes he was out of his rational mind, yes there was a laundry list a mile long of reasons he shouldn’t have and why it was wrong but when he got right down to it… Roy Mustang was the one person he knew he’d give everything for… and that’s what made him alright with this.

As Havoc walked over, Roy pushed the chair back a bit giving him plenty of space between him and the desk. Havoc was thankful for that since he found himself leaning back against it and his legs weren’t exactly short. Having Havoc this close, casually lounging there right before him had Roy licking his own lips in desire. This was much better, much better indeed. Leaning back in his chair so that Havoc could see the full length of his body fairly well, Roy started to slowly undo his jacket. He was going to put on a real show for his subordinate now that he was sure he had his undivided attention. Roy was determined to tempt Havoc out of any doubts that might still be lingering in his mind, not to mention there was something intoxicating to him about ‘performing’ this way for a lover. Roy had a feeling this was going to be as much fun for him as he hoped it would be for Havoc.

Almost instantly, Havoc’s attention was drawn to the hands as they came up to start opening up that familiar, blue jacket. Watching in almost rapt interest, his hands came to the edge of the desk gripping it tightly. His heart was racing again, his pulse making his entire body tingle. There was no doubt that he loved this show that Roy was putting on just for him. This was better than just watching him stroke himself too and the amount Havoc was enjoying this quietly surprised him. He wasn’t sure if he liked just watching something like this in general or if the reason he liked it so much was because it was Roy specifically doing it, but he didn’t care right then, later he would sort out the truth of it when his brain was residing six feet above the ground instead of around three.

Those fingers moved from the now open jacket to the white, button up that was beneath. Slender fingers perfectly worked their way over each button, slowly, almost painfully, undoing each one. As each was released more of Roy’s pale skin was revealed. Havoc couldn’t help but notice how perfectly that skin pulled itself over tone muscle, each new inch of exposure making the look of it even more enticing. It was enough that Havoc found himself consciously licking his lips this time.

Seeing the subtle, appreciative look in Havoc’s eyes and that more obvious lick of the lips had Roy’s heart racing. He liked seeing that more than he’d thought he would and it actually made him think that he really wanted to make a show of this, give his subordinate something to really want. Standing up, he was directly in front of Havoc now, standing between the blond’s slightly spread legs. As he did, the previously undone trousers slipped down around the tops of his boots with a satisfying flutter of air leaving him standing there with his jacket and shirt handing loosely open and his eager erection poking through the opening of his shorts. Hooking his thumbs into the waist of those shorts, Roy licked his own lips so tantalizingly close to Havoc’s face. “Do you want me to do this or…” As Roy paused he leaned forward a bit to whisper lightly into his ‘audience’s’ ear. “Do you want to do it for me?”

The closeness had Havoc pulling in a quick, gasping breath, his eyes wide as they came to Roy’s. Swallowing thickly, it was clear that he was seriously considering Roy’s offer. He wanted to get his hands on that skin but he was also more than enjoying the hands off show as well. This was a tough choice for him to make but ultimately Havoc found himself shaking his head. “No way Chief, I think you’re doin’ just fine on your own,” he replied trying to keep the tremble from his voice. He was a mess of nervous excitement but there was a part of him that didn’t want to show that more than necessary to his commanding officer. The warm breath on his skin as Roy had spoken hadn’t helped that endeavor much either so his choice to keep his hands off was a good one. Havoc could feel those shaking as he gripped the desk a bit tighter. If he’d put them to Roy then his commanding officer would have known for sure just how nervous he felt.

“Oh is that so?” Roy asked as he backed away keeping his dark eyes in line with Havoc’s brilliant blue. There was a part of him that wasn’t surprised that Havoc had opted for this though he wouldn’t deny that he was slightly disappointed as well. He wanted to have the man’s hands against his skin but he could still hear the slight hitch of nervousness in his voice. Roy had him but not quite enough. He could be patient though. Roy was confident that he could pull Havoc in the rest of the way, get the subordinate he’d had quiet, passing fantasies about to give in to his want completely. He knew how completely loyal to him Havoc was and truth be told, and he had already proven this, he was just as loyal to him. He’d laid his life down for him and that had made his desire for the smoker even greater. 

Havoc had only been able to nod his response to Roy’s question and give him a choked “Uh huh…” to go with it. That was enough for Roy though; the thumbs that were hooked into the waist band of his shorts started to slowly and carefully lower the fabric off of him. He didn’t remove his eyes, now hinting with a bit of desire and lust as they looked at the soldier before him. There was a deep rooted need to see every reaction that Havoc had to what he was doing and the blond didn’t disappoint.

As Roy backed away and started to slip his shorts down perfectly formed hips, Havoc caught sight of the angry scar on Roy’s side, the scar from that day when both of them had nearly died. Something about that, remembering it, had his breath catching for a moment. He wanted to reach out, run his hand over that rough skin. Roy had suffered that because of him, because he had tried to rip the stone from Lust’s chest to save him. He almost let himself become so caught up in the memory that he nearly missed the actual performance going on before him but thankfully the memory  went pretty much as quickly as it had come. His chest was rising and falling quickly as his breath became even shallower as he realized the throbbing ache in his groin was increasing to go along with the trapped erection of his own beneath the fabric. Havoc tried to adjust the way he was leaning against the desk subtly but nothing seemed to work and a bit of discomfort must have shown on his face.

Now nearly fully exposed, Roy sat back in his chair, a grin spreading across his face as he noticed Havoc trying to shift. The rise in his trousers was perfectly obvious at this point and he could see the hints of nervous sweat starting to form on his subordinate’s brow. Pulling the chair closer to Havoc, taking up the same position between his legs as he had when he’d been standing, Roy looked up at him from his lounged position. The look of Havoc’s eyes as they travelled over his mostly bare body had Roy’s thin lips pulled into a delicious and devilish smirk. “I have an idea,” he posed as the lust built in his gaze. “Why not do this together?”

The question had a curious quirk coming to Havoc’s blond brow even as he felt his heart nearly leap from his chest. “Wh… what do ya mean Chief?” he lightly stuttered from both his nervousness and his momentary confusion. _What could Roy be thinking_ , he wondered. Do this together? What did that mean exactly?

Keeping that hot gaze steady, Roy leaned forward in the chair, his hands gliding over Havoc’s thighs as he did. “It’s simple Havoc, clearly you’re ‘uncomfortable’ right now,” he said letting his eyes flicker to the obvious tent in the Lieutenant’s uniform. “How about this, why not relieve a bit of that with me. I’m not asking you to do much, I’m not even asking you to undress. I’m just asking you to show me how much you appreciate the show I’m putting on for you that’s all.” Pausing for a moment, Roy let his hand come dangerously close to that stiffness concealed beneath the restrictive fabric. For a moment Roy let a hint of something that suggested pleading come to his gaze. “Is it wrong of me to want to see exactly how satisfying my actions for you are?” Roy knew he was taking another chance, but he really did want to see Havoc get off because of him, not that he planned to let himself do the same during this, no he had other plans yet, but he needed to get Havoc to relax before that could happen.

The feeling of Roy’s hands on him felt like pure electricity even through the fabric of his pants and the light brush against his erection had him nearly jumping in surprise. He managed to keep himself from doing that but still, it made him realize just how sensitive his nerves were. “You’re askin’ me to jerk off while watchin’ you do it too?” he asked to make sure he understood exactly what Roy was asking of him. There was something slightly exciting about that thought, stroking himself and getting off while Roy did the same thing. Would that really be so bad? He’d already come this far, could it really hurt to at least relieve the ache that was beginning to actually cause him a bit of real pain as he continued to watch what he thought would be the finale of this show?

“That’s exactly what I’m asking of you,” Roy replied, his grin becoming deceptively more pleading to match the look in his eyes. “Though, it might be more comfortable for you if you do take these off,” he further suggested letting his fingers curl lightly into the fabric of Havoc’s pants giving them a light, suggestive tug to further punctuate the thought. “Just so you don’t risk getting anything on them. It would be rather embarrassing I’d think to have to walk out of here later with a stain like that.”

Biting at his lower lip, Havoc tossed over the suggestion in his mind. Roy did have a point. He knew fairly well that you couldn’t always control where things ended up when you were caught up in that one moment. He really didn’t want to have to try and explain it if it did end up happening and someone saw him; the questions would easily get them both in a lot of hot water. Havoc didn’t want to take that chance, not so much for his sake but for Roy’s. Taking in a deep breath and sighing it out, his broad shoulders shrugged slightly as he managed to pry his hands from the edge of the desk. “Guess ya got a point,” he conceded as his hands made their way to his belt and started to undo things though he still couldn’t shake the nervous feeling.

Seeing the hands shaking as they worked, Roy took his own from Havoc’s legs and put them over the other man’s to stop him for a moment. “You’re trembling Havoc,” Roy said, his voice low and soothing. “If you’re this nervous you’re not going to enjoy this.”

A heavy sigh fell from the blond’s lips as he closed his eyes, his body seeming to sink a bit. Roy had busted him despite his efforts to try and hide it. “I… yeah… I just… it’s nothing against you Chief but I’ve never… I’ve never done anything like this with… with…”

“With another man?” Roy finished for him as his subordinate stammered. He had figured that much knowing that whenever Havoc spoke of his personal life it was to do with women. Plus the few times that he had gone out with his men, he’d observed his subordinate always attempting to talk to women as well. Roy actually, for a moment, questioned what he had been thinking trying to get him to do this. But there had to be at least curiosity there or Havoc would have just left the moment he’d walked in and he’d already allowed himself to come this far. Granted there was a measure of coaxing from him, but he knew Havoc had a decent head on his shoulders and ‘suggestion’ would only be allowed so far with him. That didn’t mean that Havoc hadn’t gone along with this because he feared repercussion for not doing it though, or maybe it was because he felt like he owed something to him. No, if those were the reasons that Havoc hadn’t walked away Roy would never forgive himself. He wanted to coax the man into this sure, but not because it wasn’t what he really wanted.

Standing up again, Roy took one of his hands from over Havoc’s and ran it lightly over the man’s cheek, his eyes tender as he looked at his precious subordinate. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, I won’t force you. If you leave now it’s completely forgotten and I won’t hold it against you. Please don’t think you’re required to do anything with me.”

As Roy stood, Havoc’s eyes had met his commanding officer’s. He could see the sincerity in them. From the start he’d known he could walk away, but he hadn’t… and he still didn’t want to. “I know I’m not,” he replied quietly. His heart was beating so hard in his chest now, worse than it had been yet. “But you’re right Roy, I’ve never done anything like this with another guy before, never thought I’d even want to. I certainly never thought I’d be in this kinda situation with you, that’s for sure.” The nervous lump had found its way back to Havoc’s throat and he tried to swallow it down but to no avail. He tried to pull his eyes away, pull his entire face away, but the hand that still rested on his cheek wouldn’t allow it.

“No, look at me… please,” Roy insisted. He wanted Havoc to look at him, to see that he really did care about his insecurities and concerns with this. “I understand that and if you really do wish to do this know that I’ll go as slowly as you want. I do want this with you Jean but not if it means losing your respect or loyalty.”

Seeing Roy this concerned for him actually had a slight smile pulling Havoc’s lips. Closing his eyes, he chuckled slightly. “You know it’ll take a hell of a lot to make that happen, Chief, a lot more than something like this okay?” As he sat there with his eyes closed, he let his mind work through this. If he was going to try this wouldn’t it be best with someone like Roy? It was obvious that he cared what he thought, how he felt and isn’t it best to try stuff like this with people you trusted and respected? The curiosity was definitely there and Havoc could not deny how turned on all this had made him. He wanted to know, even if it never happened again, he wanted to try this. Besides, it was just a bit masturbation right? There wasn’t anything wrong with that.

Hearing Havoc’s response, seeing him close his eyes and really put thought into it, Roy waited for a few moments before he spoke again. When he did, he brought his hands to Havoc’s chest letting them rest in the folds of his jacket’s fabric. He wanted nothing more than to relieve him of it, relieve him of all the clothing that was in the way but he’d promised he would go slowly. “Jean, I have to know, do you honestly want this?” he finally asked, moving so close he could kiss the man had he wanted to. His voice was firm but not commanding. He needed to hear Havoc specifically say he wanted this with him before he’d go any further.

Blue eyes flew open at the question and the fact the sound seemed to be getting closer with each word.  He hadn’t expected Roy to be so close so his breath caught for a moment before he finally got a hold of himself. Mustering every bit of courage he had, Havoc took Roy by the edges of his open jacket and pulled him in, throwing caution to the wind and kissing his commanding officer hard before letting him go and giving him a nervous but sure grin. “I want this Roy, just, a little at a time okay?”

The kiss had thrown Roy for a bit of a loop not expecting Havoc to make a move like that, but it had been powerful even with the tremble that he had felt in the Lieutenant’s lips. It was actually enough to even catch his breath in his chest until he was released to hear the words he so wanted to. “A little at a time it is,” Roy replied as he let the hands on the man’s chest slip to the clasps of his jacket. “Though, I am going to start by helping you get this uniform out of the way,” he grinned.

Havoc didn’t protest as his own hands worked at his belt again. He wasn’t as nervous now and the task was proving to be easier with the distraction of Roy’s hands working at his jacket. The only time his hands failed in their task of releasing his pants was when he felt Roy trying to push his jacket off of his shoulders but he would only pull them away from their task long enough to let the stiff fabric fall to the desk beneath him. Before he could get them back there though, he felt Roy’s hands take his place and the caplet fell to match the jacket in forgotten disregard. The button that held his trousers followed then the zipper. Havoc couldn’t help but notice how quickly Roy’s hands could work when the task was something that appealed to him.

It would seem that Roy was perfectly content to finish the job on his own. With his hands were no longer busy with the bits of Havoc’s pants that he could do with the smoker leaning back against the desk, those hands moved to the black t-shirt that he’d been wearing beneath his jacket. The feeling of Roy’s hands over his sides had a shiver going through his body that lingered even as Roy’s fingers curled into the fabric, pulling it from where it had been still holding on tucked into his pants.

“Chief… Um…” Havoc tried to stutter out. This seemed like a bit much for just what Roy had asked of him. Dropping his pants he got, taking off his jacket he got, both of those were things he’d have a hard time explaining if something got on them, but his undershirt? Who cared if any stray bits got on that? He could easily cover it with the jacket. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

Having already pushed the shirt half way up Havoc’s torso, Roy paused to look at him with a bit of false confusion. He actually had expected Havoc to question it but he was pushing his luck with everything at this point and he knew it, taking a calculated gamble on his subordinate’s curiosity. “A bit much? You don’t want this off as well?” he asked.

There was a certain look of disappointment in his eyes as he asked that had Havoc swallowing hard against a renewed nervous lump in his throat. Why the hell did it keep feeling like his heart kept trying to leap in there any time he caught Roy’s eyes? “I just don’t see why I… why I have to be that naked to do this,” he replied honestly.

Pulling his hands away from Havoc’s shirt, Roy stood straight before his subordinate. Pulling back the dress shirt and jacket that still hung open, Roy slid them off tossing them to the end of the desk. All the while he kept his eyes on Havoc, a light grin on his lips. “Well then we’ll make things equal, does that help?” he asked casually.

Seeing everything like that had that nervous lump so large in his throat that Havoc actually thought he was having trouble breathing. Why the hell did Chief have to look so damn attractive? But this also had that angry, red-brown scar in Havoc’s full view. He couldn’t resist it, reaching out he put his finger tips lightly to it, a certain sadness coming to the smoker’s bright, blue eyes. It was clear that he was remembering that day again… and that was another part of the reason he was a bit hesitant to let Roy get his shirt off. Would he react the same way when he saw the two smaller scars that he had from that day? He hadn’t been able to properly protect this man that day; he’d failed him. That was what he believed. That large scar that he now traced over was there because he had failed then. Why would Roy want him here like this with that?

Seeing the look, Roy reached out and put his hand to Havoc’s cheek, comforting and tender as he’d done only a little while before. “Is that why you’re hesitant?” he asked. “Jean, you know I don’t blame you for that, you did everything I asked you to. I miscalculated; I shouldn’t have even been there that day. I’m the one that didn’t stick to my own plan.” Lightly, Roy moved his hand from Havoc’s cheek down to his chin. “If anything I should be the one with that guilty look in his eyes Jean…”

The moment the words were from Roy’s mouth, the eyes that had been forced to look away from the scar widened. “You’re wrong!” he protested before he could stop himself. The moment the words were from his mouth, he felt his face warm red and he took a deep breath, a heavy sigh being how he exhaled it. “Chief, you did everything you could but… but we’ve been through that before, in the hospital afterwards. I just… I just still feel like I failed you that day. I let my guard down when I shouldn’t have, it was only a moment but that was a moment too long.” Pulling himself from the light grip Roy had on his chin, he looked away for a moment. “I guess I just, I don’t understand why you’re treating me like this now after all of that, my own inexperience in stuff like this aside. That being said, yeah, I guess you could say that is a reason I’m still hesitant. Plus… like I said, that just seems like a lot for just you wanting to watch me jerk off while you did too.” Pulling his gaze back to Roy, his brows narrowed a bit. Something in his gut said there was more to this than Roy was letting on. “Chief, what’re ya thinking, seriously…”

Havoc was sharper than Roy gave him credit for sometimes and he couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “You put your life on the line for me that day Havoc, you know I didn’t forget that,” he replied letting his hand fall to Havoc’s leg, the fingers squeezing lightly at his thigh. “And I still haven’t forgotten that. This, you and I right now, is whatever it ends up being. Yes, I was thrilled by the idea of you watching, I hadn’t exactly expected you to stay, but when you did…” Roy’s voice trailed off slightly but he didn’t take his eyes from Havoc. He had to carefully put this, he knew that. “Well when you stayed, let’s just say you weren’t the only one that was curious. I wanted to know, still do, how far this could go. I never expected anything and still don’t. Nothing’s changed. It’s still whatever you want, we’ll do… and whatever you don’t we won’t. But I suppose you could also say I wanted to perhaps take this chance to show you just how much you’ve come to mean to me too…”

Havoc found himself sitting there blinking in a bit of disbelief at the words that had come from Roy’s mouth. He hadn’t expected that in the least bit. “M… mean to you?” he repeated back, the disbelief just as clear in his voice as it was on his face. Sure he knew that Roy valued him as a part of his team, but that wasn’t just him. When had things become something other than that? But that also set Havoc’s mind to spinning to other things. How much did Roy really mean to him? Sure he’d played over in his head many times the things that had happened with him and the man that now stood nearly bare before him. Hell, he’d done it already a few times this night alone, but he’d never actually stopped to really figure out what it meant. Faced with it now though, even in his slightly hazed state, he was almost forced to figure it out.

The look had Roy’s expression softening slightly knowing he was going to have to explain at least in the smallest degree. “Yes Jean, how much you mean to me. Do you know how difficult it is to sit here every day and see you sitting there in front of me and not think about things? I’m not that sort of fool to think the fact that I find my mind drifting to you means nothing at all. As I said, I remember what you did for me, how you sacrificed for me. That’s a large reason why I find myself in the state of mind concerning you that I’m currently in. Plus I’ve put you through so much, cost you so much more. Is it so surprising that I’ve come to care for you or that I hold you in a regard higher than just a valued subordinate?”

“Chief, I…” Havoc found himself slightly speechless for a moment. Everything that Roy had said, it was the same sort of thing that had gone through his own mind but he’d already decided what to do about it. It shouldn’t have surprised him though; Roy was a very decisive man. Havoc on the other hand, he knew he wasn’t in matters like this. But Roy had laid it out for him and he owed his commanding officer the same. Pulling in a deep breath and slowly letting it slip from his lips, Havoc made sure to keep his gaze solidly focused on Roy. Roy’s logic was sound as usual and as Havoc tossed it over in his mind he realized that Roy’s reasons were also his own. After everything they had been through, Havoc DID care about Roy more than just as the commanding officer with a vision he believed in too. “No, it’s not surprising,” he finally conceded. “But I can’t say that this whole thing still doesn’t confuse me or make me nervous and I can’t say I know how to deal with it but… I think… I think I might want the same things you do…”

Moving in a bit closer to the Lieutenant, Roy let himself slide his arms around Havoc’s waist loosely. “Then we’ll take this one step at a time and see where it leads,” he replied quietly before pressing forward and claiming Havoc’s lips wanting to taste that slightly nicotine bitter flavor again.

Havoc’s mind was screaming but the feel of Roy’s arms around him, his body against him, and those lips pressed so soulfully to his was a far louder pull than his hesitation. He knew Roy wasn’t going to hurt him and he wanted this on a level he couldn’t even convince himself to try denying anymore. Plus, there was nothing wrong with what Roy suggested, just see where it lead. If something really didn’t settle well, he’d stop it, simple as that.

Wrapping his own arms around Roy’s shoulders, he dared let his eyes close and press just as passionately into the kiss. Even when he felt the General’s tongue glide over his lips he didn’t protest, those lips parting and letting him in to taste him more, Havoc’s own tongue twining with Roy’s to do the same. That burning ache started to scream in him again picking up as if they hadn’t even paused.

Almost as if he knew, Roy’s arms that had been around Havoc’s waist loosened and his hands returned to the task that they had abandoned a few minutes before. Pulling away from the kiss, his breath slightly labored to catch up, Roy pulled at the black fabric once more. He was thankful that this time he wasn’t stopped but instead found Havoc lifting his arms so that he could pull the shirt over his head to add it to the scattering of already forgotten clothing that spread over the desk top.

Once his shirt was gone, Havoc lightly pressed his hands to Roy’s chest, urging him to step back. When he did, Havoc stood up, letting his pants fall around the tops of his boots before he hooked his thumbs into the waist of his shorts. There was a moment’s hesitation before he’d start to lower those down his hips as well, the nervous feeling trying to creep back into his mind. Havoc was determined not to let it do that again.

Standing there, now as bare as Roy, Havoc’s face was a little red, not entirely sure what to do next. Thankfully Roy took his cue and sat back down, his dark eyes staying on Havoc. Slowly he let his hand wrap around his length once again and he started the ‘performance’ all over again. Havoc found himself leaning back against the desk again, maybe more sitting on the edge now than he’d been before, his tongue running almost hungrily over his lips as he watched. He was already solid himself and there was no hiding it behind the fabric of his uniform, but now he didn’t want to either.

With his breathing becoming more labored and his pounding heartbeat renewed, Havoc let himself do just as Roy was. It was almost automatic, his hand coming around his length and slowly stroking into a rhythm that he liked. Before he knew it, his eyes were actually closing and he was losing himself to the feeling of his own desire.

Seeing how far Havoc had let himself go, Roy actually stopped, grinning as he heard the pleasured groans as they came from Havoc’s lips. This was exactly what he wanted. He wanted the Lieutenant to get off once knowing that it would relax him. Once he’d allowed it to happen in front of Roy, he hoped that would mean that he’d see it was alright, this situation they found themselves in. With every stroke of that hand that was skilled in more ways than one, Roy found his own heart pounding in anticipation. For as much as he loved to put on a show, he also loved the thrill of being the audience as well.

As he continued, Havoc hadn’t even realized that Roy had stopped; he was already too far in to let much around him register. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and the well inside of him was almost filled to capacity. The ache, the rush, it was all building with each stroke and heated groan from his lips. He was coming closer and closer to release by the second, so close that he could feel his toes starting to curl still trapped in his boots. His body was already starting to tense and tremble ahead of what was soon to happen, what he could feel with every inch of his body what was about to happen. In as deep as he was, he didn’t even know that Roy had moved closer to him.

It was obvious to Roy what was happening, how close his precious subordinate was to releasing and he wanted a front row seat. Some may think it odd of him to want this, but Roy wanted to feel Havoc’s warm cum on his skin. It was a quiet, dirty little fetish he had and he knew it, but there was no helping it. Eagerly he sat there, his obsidian eyes focused on every stroke Havoc made, waiting, knowing that it wouldn’t be long. The muscles of Havoc’s torso were so tight that Roy could see the definition of nearly every one of them, the bite that he now had at his lower lip, the short bursting moans that managed to still slip out…  it was all nearly too much for Roy to take. He found himself wanting this more than he’d ever imagined he would.

He wanted to coach Havoc on, beg him to let himself go but Roy knew that if he did that it would likely startle him enough to stop. That was the last thing he wanted right now. But despite his own urges, he could see Havoc coming so close, the fact that his testicles had tightened firmly against his body was the signal he needed. Roy leaned back in the chair, waiting for the release of that swollen head that was pointed in his direction, his breath caught in his chest and still. Just another moment more…

Havoc’s head went back, his body trembled more and more as the rise of release pressed in the depths of his groin. Every stroke became more and more erratic, his breathing quick and shallow as cut moans squeaked from his lips. His free hand was back on the desk, supporting him so he didn’t fall over as he stroked. He was panting almost like a dog at this point but he didn’t care, the euphoria of orgasm was already washing through him and before he knew it his hips were bucking against his hand, the warmth spilling out of him in multiple bursts.

The first release of Havoc’s orgasm had warm seaman landing on Roy’s lower torso, the next a bit lower and the last actually dribbling over the still stroking hand. Roy relished the feel of it along with the sight of Havoc’s orgasming body as he released. It was just what he’d wanted. Even the afterglow of his spent form trembling and breathing hard before him was just what Roy had craved. To see Havoc vulnerable like this, Roy treasured it and he wanted more, he wanted to see him do it again and again, he wanted to be responsible for it, and not just watch as Havoc did it to himself. Before he could help himself, Roy was sitting up and taking Havoc’s hand in his, his lips wrapping around the coated fingers tips, suckling on them.

With his head still awash with the fog of his orgasm, Havoc could hardly register what was going on at first. It wasn’t long though before he managed to get his eyes to focus properly and see that Roy was suckling at his fingers. “Ch… Chief… what are ya doin’?” he asked, the words hitching as he was still trying to catch his breath.

One by one Roy was taking those digits between his lips, tasting the salty warmth that coated them. The sound of Havoc’s voice had his eyes looking up at him, a firm lust steeling them. “I’m sorry Jean, but I couldn’t resist,” he replied as he let his hand go. Keeping his gaze on Havoc though, Roy moved to pulling the Lieutenant’s boots off.

Blue eyes went wide and Havoc managed to sit up to get a better look at what Roy was doing. “I still don’t… Roy what... what are you doing? I thought…” he stammered even as Roy pulled the first of his boots off. He really didn’t understand. Hadn’t Roy been doing just as he had this entire time? But to watch him right now, still so energetic… either he had a massively quick recovery time or… or he hadn’t done it at all. That thought left Havoc feeling slightly uncomfortable. “Chief?”

Roy looked up at Havoc with an almost apologetic look as he got the second of the two boots free which meant that the pants and shorts trapped by them also slid to the floor. He didn’t say a word as he stood from the chair, his hand actually wiping a bit of the still warm and slippery cum from his chest as he did, the fluid slicking Roy’s fingers. Coming right before him, Roy’s dark eyes captured Havoc’s and there was no missing the hitch in the other mans’ breath. The hand that was still dry ran over Havoc’s torso, fingers light as they went over the two quarter sized scars there. They would actually pause for a long moment there before his hand would move more along until it draped over Havoc’s shoulder. The other went to just below Havoc’s testicles, the slick fingers toying at the rim of his opening.

“Roy?!” Havoc questioned again, the name holding a slight bit of panic to it now. His heart was racing uncontrollably again. Why wasn’t Roy saying anything? What did he think he was doing?

Looking Havoc in the eyes, he finally answered his subordinate. “I’m sorry Jean,” he said quietly then moved to his ear, his fingers still rubbing around the rim, every now and then lightly pressing. “I couldn’t help myself, I wanted to watch,” he whispered, “just as I can’t help myself now.” Lightly, he started to kiss at Jean’s neck and ear, his teeth every so often pulling at the lobe or nipping tender skin. The hand that easily hung over the Lieutenant’s shoulder pressed against skin now, slipping up Havoc’s spine and working into trim, blond hair, holding the base of his head slightly as he lavished more attention at the area he knew would be sensitive, at least enough so that he could accomplish his goal. Even as he laid that attention on with his mouth, his body pressed against Havoc’s so that he’d be able to feel the heat coming from him every moment.

For as quick as his heart was beating and for how confused as he was, there was something that Havoc was enjoying as well. The kisses at his neck, the pulls at his ear, they were sending chills down his spine and making him ache ever so slightly all over again. Even the feeling of Roy’s length as it teasingly rubbed against his own was making things difficult for him. Every bit of his body that he could, Roy seemed to be using against him.

He could feel the need building him again and he couldn’t figure out how Roy had such an easy time doing this to him. The attention was even making him temporarily ignore the teasing that his commanding officer’s fingers were doing at his rear too, though even that was more ‘pleasant’ than he’d expected it to be.

“I want you Jean,” Roy quietly whispered into his subordinate’s ear, his middle finger pressing a bit more into Havoc’s opening. He could feel the muscles as they flexed with Havoc’s uncertainty clear even though he didn’t make to pull away from it. “Please trust me,” he coaxed further, pressing that finger a bit further inside giving Havoc a taste of what he wanted to do as much as preparing him for it, making sure to take care not to press too quickly because he knew this was likely to sting at the very least. “Do you want more?”

“I… I do trust you,” he whispered with a light groan, the feeling of that finger slipping into him enough to draw that bit of pleasured noise from his lips. He couldn’t help but wince a bit though, that cum lubed finger indeed stinging as it slid deeper fighting against the muscles that would naturally try to push it out. Every moment had him trembling, the nervousness creeping back in but it was more a reaction to the new experience than anything else. For as much as his mind tried to tell him this was wrong, the rest of him did want this too. With how close Roy was, pressed against him as he was, Havoc could feel his heart beating against his chest even with how much his own was racing. There was something exhilarating about that feeling. How much harder would that muscle beat, beat for HIM, if he allowed this to go further? It was a question he wanted to have answered more desperately than he was willing to admit.

Roy grinned slightly at Havoc, though he paused in what he was doing, his finger staying pressed but motionless inside of him. The hand in Havoc’s hair lightly closed into the strands, pulling ever so slightly at them drawing a gasped breath from the Lieutenant’s lips. It was a beautiful sound and Roy was looking forward to more of them, but first he wanted the blond to ask him for more. Roy was willing to give him anything he wanted, coax and hint to him things and he needed Havoc to grasp those things, bet for them if he so desired, but at the very least he wanted Havoc asking him for the things he liked and wanted, the rest would fall into place and Roy knew it. “Then answer my question Jean,” he purred in his ear. “Do you want more or not?”

Havoc swallowed thickly, his eyes closing and his head nodded. “Y… yeah… I want more…” he finally breathed airily. There was a part of him that had just let go of fighting any of this, not that the nagging ‘voice of reason’ wasn’t there, but the feeling of Roy’s body against his, the attention he was getting, it was all more than enough to quiet that voice. It had been a long time since anyone had focused this much on him intimately and that it was Roy doing it now was actually more comforting than frightening. “Damn it Chief, you’ve got me wanting this so friggin’ bad I can hardly stand it…”

That was just what he’d wanted to hear. “Then you’ll let me show you just how pleasurable this can be?” he asked letting his finger set to work again though he ventured to add another to start to prepare him more. Roy knew that the cum on his fingers would be enough for this but if he was going to take this to completion he was going to need more than just what he had. The last thing he wanted to do was chance actually hurting Havoc for this.

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Havoc groaned as he felt the press of that second finger inside of him, his body arching slightly into Roy’s and his head pressing back into the hand that supported it. The feeling that was going through his body was beyond any words he could think of even with the pain he felt along with it. It was like that pain had him feeling more aware and alive than he had in a long time and he found himself oddly craving it, something he’d been so hesitant to even try not so much earlier in the evening. For a brief moment, Havoc actually thought he understood how people always seemed to be so drawn to Roy as he found himself being drawn in as well. There was so much more to Roy’s presence, his being, than Havoc had realized before this. Not only did Roy have a way of making someone believe in him as leader, but also as a partner and his ability to draw every bit of a person’s potential out was remarkable. What was happening between them tonight only served to cement that in Havoc’s mind all the more.

Finally feeling Havoc surrender himself as he had, Roy knew that he had finally reached Havoc in the way that he had hoped to. He craved Havoc, wanted him but he hadn’t wanted to completely force that to happen, no, he’d wanted Havoc to willingly give him this, share this with him. For as much manipulating as he had done for this end, Roy still knew that Havoc was alright with this as well. His subordinate was a strong willed man even if he seemed passive and easy going to most others. He knew full well that if the man beneath him really wasn’t comfortable with something, if he was truly against it, he wouldn’t allow it to happen easily or at all if it could be helped. But Havoc had allowed this to proceed; he hadn’t taken the many opportunities Roy had given him to walk away.

Slowly, carefully, Roy slid his fingers inside of Havoc, trying to make sure that he didn’t hurt him but he could see in the other man’s expression that he was succeeding, though he knew from the feeling of Havoc’s muscles around his fingers that this had to be at least stinging. “I need you to relax,” he whispered in Havoc’s ear as he started to also lavish attention back on the blond’s neck. “I know this can be painful enough on its own.” Every kiss was purposeful but tender. It was clear that he was taking care with his subordinate but that he was also hungry for him as well. Roy wanted him so badly it was difficult to keep himself properly contained.

At this point, Havoc almost felt like Roy was being too gentle with him. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate him taking things slow, it just seemed slightly unfair to Roy too. “Chief,” he breathed through the shivers from the kisses and the feeling inside of him. “Just… just shut up…” As he tried to speak a light groan came from his lips. “I’m fine…” He was too, Roy had given him fair warning and that had been enough. He knew his nerves were the biggest reason that he seemed so tense but that was quickly working itself out. The feeling of Roy’s lips on his skin was certainly helping with that little problem too.

So he wanted him to shut up did he? Roy could certainly accommodate that and gladly would as he moved his kisses from Havoc’s neck to his lips. All the while he let his body glide ever so slightly over his lover’s, letting the feeling of his own erection stimulate Havoc’s. The rhythm of his fingers as they slid into and out of him increased. The fingers that were still in the other’s hair raked through the locks ever so slightly as he pressed his tongue past Havoc’s lips, pulling him even deeper into the kiss.

The sudden change had the air going from Havoc’s lungs leaving him slightly breathless, even as he tried to moan into that kiss. The feeling of Roy’s tongue in his mouth had his own trying to slip around it, dance with it. He could barely keep himself up on his own elbows and pressed to Roy though as he felt that firm body against his own. He was just teasing him now, drawing him further in. Havoc found himself just wanting to wrap himself around Roy, let himself go and be as connected to this man as much as he possibly could be. More and more he would moan into that kiss, muffled by the press as it was, but he didn’t care.

Every moan from Havoc vibrated against Roy’s lips sending shivers through him. Faster his fingers worked to prepare him. There wasn’t much more he could take, he wanted to feel himself buried completely where his fingers had only as of yet dared to travel. Roy wanted to feel those muscles around his aching penis; he wanted to hear every pleasured whimper from Havoc’s lips. Roy simply wanted Havoc, completely.

Pulling away, Roy’s eyes met Havoc’s and found pleading and desire in them. He didn’t say a word; he could tell easily that Havoc was more than ready for what came next. Letting him go, letting his fingers slip out of him for the moment, Roy backed away enough that he could reach to the bottom drawer of his desk. This drawer was for his personal items, things no one save one or two people knew about. Reaching into it, he pulled a small bottle out and closed that drawer again. This bottle contained a simple, multipurpose lotion. Normally he would use it for his hands as ignition cloth could be very harsh on a person’s skin but tonight it would put to a better use. Flipping the bottle’s top open, he squeezed out a little bit onto his fingers to start with. This was Havoc’s first time so Roy knew he was going to have to be very generous with this lotion if this was going to continue to be pleasurable for him. “Lay back,” Roy quietly instructed him.

Without having to be asked twice, Havoc finally let himself down off of his elbows, his breathing quick as he closed his eyes. He had a pretty good idea what Roy was doing and why and he wanted to make sure he stayed as relaxed as possible, for now that meant not watching. Licking his lips nervously, he tried to force himself to be calm, to slow his breathing but it wasn’t happening. Thankfully for him though, Roy was being kind, letting his now lotion coated fingers pick up for a moment where they had left off a few moments before. He had to bite at his lip to keep a loud moan from coming from them though. This felt even better than it had a few minutes ago. Maybe it was the addition of the lotion, maybe it was simply that this was something he’d actually gotten used to, Havoc didn’t know but damn it felt so amazing.

Seeing how easily Havoc had accepted his fingers, Roy was satisfied enough that he pulled them gently from that warmth but only so that he could now apply lotion to his eager erection. Stroking over it even Roy had to bite his lip a bit to keep himself from groaning at the feeling. Every inch of his body was tingling, electricity and anticipation coursing through every vein as readied himself for this. Only when he was satisfied that he was well coated, did he set the bottle down and position himself. Lightly, he ran his hands along Havoc’s inner thighs, first up towards his groin then back to just before his knees where he then slid them under urging Havoc to lift his legs.

The feeling of Roy’s hands on him had Havoc jumping slightly, his eyes still closed so he hadn’t seen Roy move. A sharp gasp came from his lips from the surprise but he didn’t resist when he felt Roy lifting his legs. His heart was pounding so intensely in his chest despite how tight with his own anticipation it was. Lightly, he could feel the head of Roy’s penis as he rubbed it against his prepared opening, his arms coming up so that he could grasp the edge of the desk above his head. Little by little he could feel Roy pressing into him. The first few attempts had his body jerking slightly, the initial stings of pain having him fighting back yelps but he still did his best to maintain what little calm he could hold onto. Each time though, Roy seemed to be getting further and further until finally he felt the full thrust inside of him. This had Havoc biting hard into his lip to suppress the groan, his body arching into the feeling.

Once he was buried to the hilt inside Havoc, Roy allowed himself a moment to just linger there, a moment to simply linger in the warmth that surrounded him. The feeling along his length was tight and though he’d expected that, there was still a certain exhilaration that went along with it. His brain couldn’t even come up with any sort of comparison for how incredible the feeling was. Once he was satisfied though, Roy began to withdraw slowly then pressed back carefully. His rhythm was constant but tender giving Havoc’s body a chance to adjust to being filled by his length. As he moved though, he looked over his sprawled out subordinate’s body. He watched as his muscles reacted to ever motion he made, watched as his chest quickly rose and fell with each breath. There was something incredibly alluring about that sight, each well toned and trained muscle as it moved and the look of his skin, scarred as lightly as it was, as it stretched over those muscles. This was a body of a man that had seen and done so many things and that had stood beside him through some of the most trying times in his recent history. This was the body of a man that had so willingly sacrificed for him, Roy couldn’t help but feel as though the pleasure he was now giving to Havoc was only a small repayment of that. This moment between them, it was a privilege and Roy well knew it and he was determined to make the most of it however he could.

Each press deep within him had Havoc gasping for air as he tried to force back the moans of pleasure. The last thing he wanted was to allow himself to be too loud and have them be found out because of it, but even with the light pain, slowly subsiding as it was, this still felt unlike anything he’d felt before. Sure it was slightly awkward for him but he knew he was in capable hands. Roy was treating him with the right mix of care and desire. Havoc knew Roy was holding himself back to make sure he didn’t hurt him by mistake but at the same time there was enough behind it that Havoc didn’t feel like he was being treated like a fragile doll either.

Finally venturing to open his eyes, Havoc lifted his head as much as he could without letting go of the desk’s edge to look at Roy. Lidded ever so slightly as his eyes were, Havoc could still see Roy’s muscles as they worked, the motion of his hips with each thrust, the way the loose strands of hair in front of his face swayed with each movement. For a moment his breath caught as he realized just how undeniably attractive Roy really was. Watching him as he worked Havoc knew he had made the right decision in letting this happen, as if the waves of pleasure in his body weren’t enough proof of that already. As he looked at Roy though, the desire to wrap around him, pull him against him welled up anew and Havoc hoped that Roy didn’t plan to stay that far away the entire time.

Seeing Havoc lift his head, Roy started to press a bit more earnestly, his pace picking up a bit knowing that he was being watched. There was still something missing in this though, he didn’t just want to be standing here just looking at Havoc, he wanted to hold him, feel the warmth of that body against his again. Something in the lidded look of the blue eyes that met his said that Havoc wanted the same. Letting go of his legs, Roy let himself lean over a bit, his hands sliding along the blond’s torso as he lowered himself over him. Pressing on, Roy placed kisses to Havoc’s chest even as he felt those legs that he had just let go of wrap around his back.

As Roy leaned over him, Havoc let his hands come free of the desk’s edge to run through Roy’s hair, his back arching ever so slightly into the kisses. It wasn’t long before he felt suckling at his skin and bites to go with them replacing the kisses. Unable to hold them back, light whimper s came from Havoc’s lips with each one. Every thrust, more insistent now, more heated, was accompanied by more nips at his skins. The light stings of nip each left Havoc knowing that there were sure to be red marks left there later but he didn’t care, every single one made his body come alive even more and that was what he craved more than anything. “Roy…” he moaned quietly, his head going back against, his fingers burying deeper into raven black locks.

The moan of his name as Roy pressing harder, faster within Havoc as he wanted to make him say it again. Letting his hands slide under Havoc’s shoulders, he held onto him as he spared little in his rhythm now, his hips working and pressing quickly and deeply with each thrust. He loved that Havoc’s fingers were in his hair, loved the pounding heart he felt beating beneath his lips as he pressed them to his chest. They were both breathing hard and shallow and Roy could only hope that he was hitting the right spot inside of Havoc to make him cum again. He wanted to feel that warm release on his skin one more time as he filled Havoc with his own. Then another moan, a heavily breathed ‘damn’ before his name was uttered again. Yes, this was exactly what Roy had hoped for.

His body was starting to tremble, Havoc cold feel it as Roy rubbed so perfectly over the spot now, that one that was so divinely erotic but only reachable this way. Roy’s head was running over it just so to have the ache growing quickly, the pressure of a building second release. The fingers in Roy’s hair grabbed onto it, his body arching in preparation. He could feel Roy’s warm skin against that swollen length and that only made his need to orgasm, his need to cum again, come more swiftly. Before he could even warn Roy it was going to happen, Havoc felt his own hips jerking slightly beneath the press of Roy’s body, the slightly thick warmth of his release spilling out between their pressed bodies. The groan of pleasure from the moment was bitten back though but it translated into the tremors that went through Havoc’s body even as the muffled sound vibrated in his chest and in his throat.

Feeling that jerk, the warmth as it spread over the lower part of his stomach wasn’t a surprise to Roy. He’d felt that familiar tremble in his subordinate’s body before the moment had come but that didn’t mean that it didn’t have the effect on him that he’d wanted none the less. Faster he pressed, harder, his own eyes pressing shut as he let himself finally lose himself to the white void of bliss in his mind. That one moment he’d been denying himself the entire night was building faster than he could control. Roy’s grip on Havoc’s shoulders tightened even as the man trembled still of his own orgasm. Just a little more, that was all Roy needed before his own body was washed over in trembling release. The orgasm was intense, like a flood gate had been suddenly opened and gallons of water that had been so carefully held back was released all at once. His hips jerked over and over again as he came; releasing every bit he had into Havoc before he finally collapsed on top of him.

Both lay there on Roy’s desk, their bodies trembling and covered in sweat that neither of them had realized until that moment was there. They were still panting hard trying to recapture the breath that had escaped them. Feeling Roy’s body heavy upon his own, Havoc untangled his fingers from Roy’s hair so that he could wrap his arms around him wanting to hold this man that had given him something so intense close. As thoughts started to repopulate themselves in his mind, Havoc wondered why he had even doubted any of this to begin with. He felt more amazing, more alive right then than he had in so long. Not only had Roy given him his life back those many months before but now he had given him something just as valuable, a piece of himself. Sure, he knew most people would look at what they had just done as something vulgar, unnatural or simply see as just carnal desire and nothing more than a sexual act but Havoc didn’t see it that way and he knew Roy wouldn’t either.

The arms around him had Roy not wanting to move, though he was sure right then that he couldn’t even had he wanted to. As his own mind started to return to coherence, his thoughts wandered a bit as well as he remained there listening to the sound of Havoc’s heart beating. It was slowly starting to return to a normal rhythm and that was a soothing and comforting sign. But as he lay there, Roy wondered what would happen now. Would this be the only time that this would happen between them? He found himself sincerely hoping not. Before he could voice the question though, he felt Havoc stir a bit beneath him.

“Roy… that… what we just…” Havoc started though he was still trying to recover and his voice was shaky. “That was amazing, I…”

Unable to help himself, Roy chuckled a bit as he adjusted so he could look up at Havoc. The man’s face was red again as was clearly embarrassed by whatever thought was trying to come from his mind. “It was,” he agreed.

Sighing a bit, Havoc let his head loll back a bit to rest easily against the desk top. “Chief, I was wondering something though, what… what would have done if it had been someone else who had walked through that door?”

Roy couldn’t help but to laugh a bit at the Lieutenant’s question. “I knew from the start it would be you.”

Shooting back up again, Havoc looked at Roy with utter disbelief. “What? You knew? HOW?”

Finally finding his strength again, Roy pushed himself up off of Havoc, carefully letting his now softened self easily slip the rest of the way out of Havoc. “I noticed you put your cigarettes in your desk and I also noticed that you didn’t remove them before you left.”

Sitting up, Havoc’s brows furrowed a bit as he looked at Roy. “You set me up then…”

Leaning over, Roy put a hand on either side of Havoc and grinned slightly as he looked him in the eyes. “I may have been ‘waiting’ for you Jean, but you could have walked away and you know it. If I hadn’t known you were coming back I wouldn’t have done it though. Make no mistakes, I wanted to be with you, wanted you to be with me but if you had turned back around when you caught me as you did I would have forgotten all about it, just as I said earlier I would.” Pausing for a moment, Roy took one of his hands and put it lightly against Havoc’s cheek. “But I needed to know if there was a chance Jean,” he continued looking directly into his eyes, his unwavering.

Seeing that look had Havoc swallowing thickly. “You could have just said something…”

“And what would you have done if I had told you I wanted this? Wanted to be with you?”

Havoc couldn’t answer that question. He knew if Roy had mentioned the idea of them being together, especially like this, he would never have taken it seriously. There were so many things that were dangerous about this that the very idea would have had him laughing if he hadn’t just actually done it.

“That’s what I thought,” Roy finally continued understanding Havoc’s silence. “You wouldn’t have thought twice about it unless the actual opportunity was right before you. I can’t say I blame you for that, the very idea of two men together is frowned upon, and the fact that you’re my subordinate makes it even more dangerous. It’s foolhardy really, but for you, Jean, I’m willing to play the fool if you’ll stand beside me anyway.”

Sighing heavily once more, Havoc pulled away from that hand that was on his face but not far. Lightly, he ran his hand back through his hair and thought it over. Roy was right this was asking a lot of him but he couldn’t say that it wasn’t appealing to him anyway. “Yeah, I haven’t refused you yet, why should I start now?” he chuckled as he turned back to look at Roy again.

A smile found its way to Roy’s lips as he leaned in more and claimed Havoc’s lips in a kiss, chaster this time than it had been while they had been entangled in their passion. The gesture was easily returned and when Roy backed away he noticed Havoc was looking at him questioningly again. “Is something wrong?”

Havoc shook his head. “Not exactly but… well… what now? I mean… we can’t exactly keep doing things like this. I mean yeah, doing this here is kinda exciting but eventually we could get caught.”

“Don’t worry, from now on we’ll meet more privately,” he chuckled as he stepped away to start getting dressed again, allowing Havoc to do the same. “Though, if you’re ever inclined for the thrill again… just leave your cigarettes in the drawer,” Roy laughed giving Havoc a sly look, a look that the Lieutenant could only turn red over and reply with a sheepish…

“Yes, sir…”


End file.
